A user using a teleinformatic system, the system pertaining to information technology, usually has some objective. This objective can relate e.g. to a working duty or to a need for communicating with other users.
One of the main problems associated with the prior art teleinformatic systems is how the user can reach his objective. As more and more functionality, including external services, is available from devices, the problem has been getting worse. This problem has been tried to solve by providing possibilities to personalize user interfaces of teleinformatic equipment like mobile phones. The user interface of the mobile phone can provide quick menus or one-touch functions, whereby, when pressing a key of the mobile phone long enough, some function for the objective is directly reached. Both the key and the function have typically been settable by the user.
However, there are also problems related to personalized user interfaces like the above described quick menus or one-touch functions. The use of that kind of personalized user interface requires remembering of functions related to the menus and keys. Furthermore, the setting or definitions of the functions requires knowledge on how to program the functions. Also the user interface is typically restricted in many relations, e.g. there is a limited number of keys in the mobile phone, and menu hierarchy is hard to alter in reasonable way.
Another main problem with the prior art teleinformatic systems is, once the user has reached his objective, how the user can be kept informed about the objectives that are or become relevant to him/her, or which the user might want to advance.
Currently, there is no easy to use and efficient way for the user to express an arbitrary objective and then reach service(s) being of use for the realization of the expressed objective. Furthermore, there is no efficient way of keeping the user informed about relevant objectives via the same user interface.